iannielli_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Disney
This article is about the TV network of Disney Channel shows aimed at teenagers. For the crappy teen Disney Channel shows, see "Disney Channel". For the old cartoon version of Disney Channel, see "Toon Disney". For the boy version of Disney Channel, see "Disney XD". For the classic Disney Channel shows, see "Disney Classic". For the children's version of Disney Channel, see "Disney Junior". For the Pixar version of Disney Channel, see "Pixar Channel". For other uses, see "The Walt Disney Company". Teen Disney (also known as Teen Disney Channel) is a proposed TV channel that is rumored to be owned by The Walt Disney Company. A young man named Matty Iannielli created the idea in 2013 as a plan to help change the Disney Channel and help avoid confusion with Disney Channel's old shows and today's Disney Channel teen sitcoms. Teen Disney is supposed to consist of Disney Channel's teen sitcoms from the 80's, 90's, 00's, 10's, and today. If it will be an official channel, it will probably be launched around Late 2017 or Spring 2018. Description Main article: ''Disney Classic '''Teen Disney' is basically a teen version of Disney Channel and other Disney-related TV channels owned by the Buena Vista Television Distribution (ABC) and The Walt Disney Company. Teen Disney will play old Disney Channel and ABC teen sitcoms from the 80's, 90's, 00's, 10's, and Disney Channel's new teen sitcoms. However, unlike the standard Disney Channel and the proposed Disney Classic Channel, Teen Disney will not only play just teen sitcoms, and it will not only be aimed at teenagers, but it will also appeal to kids of all ages who watch Disney Channel for what it is all about. Another thing unique about Teen Disney is that it will also play classic Disney Channel cartoons and classic Disney Junior programs, and it will also give kids of today a chance to experience the true magic of Disney. History of Teen Disney Early History and Origin of Teen Disney (1960's-late 1970's) The origins of Teen Disney go back as early as the 1960's, with The Mickey Mouse Club (starring Annette Funicello and Davy Crockett ) . Disney (late 1970's-1988) List of Programs Current Programs (As of February 2017) Reruns of current Disney Channel series # Best Friends Whenever (June 26, 2015-present; reruns August 2016-present) # Bizaardvark (June 24, 2016-present; reruns August 2016-present) # Bunk'd (July 31, 2015-present; reruns August 2016-present) # Descendants: Wicked World (September 18, 2015-present; reruns March 2016-present) # K.C. Undercover (January 18, 2015-present; reruns June 2015-present) # Liv and Maddie (July 19, 2013-present; reruns April 2014-present) # Mickey Mouse (TV show) (June 28, 2013-present; reruns March 2016-present) # Movie Surfers (June 1997-present; reruns April 2014-present) # Stuck in the Middle (February 14, 2016-present; reruns August 2016-present) # TBA # Reruns of current Disney Junior series # Doc McStuffins (March 23, 2012-present; reruns June 2015-present) # Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016-present; reruns November 2016-present) # Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 15, 2017-present; reruns Coming March 2017-present) # Miles from Tomorrowland (February 6, 2015-present; March 2016-present) # PJ Masks (September 18, 2015-present; reruns March 2016-present) # Sheriff Callie's Wild West (January 20, 2014-present; reruns June 2015-present) # Sofia the First (November 18, 2012-present; reruns March 2016-present) # The Lion Guard (January 15, 2016-present; reruns March 2016-present) # TBA # Reruns of current Disney XD series # TBA # Reruns of ended Disney Channel series # Austin & Ally (December 2, 2011-January 10, 2016; reruns April 2014-present) # Dog with a Blog (October 12, 2012-September 25, 2015; reruns April 2014-present) # Even Stevens (June 17, 2000-June 13, 2003; reruns June 2015-present) # Girl Meets World (June 27, 2014-January 20, 2017-present; reruns January 2015-present) # Good Luck Charlie (April 4, 2010-February 16, 2014; reruns April 2014-present) # Hannah Montana (March 24, 2006-January 16, 2011; reruns Coming Late 2017-Early 2018) # Jessie (September 30, 2011-October 16, 2015; reruns April 2014-present) # Lizzie McGuire (January 12, 2001-February 14, 2004; reruns April 2014-present) # Phil of the Future (June 18, 2004-August 19, 2006; reruns January 2015-present) # Sonny with a Chance (February 8, 2009-January 2, 2011; reruns Coming Late 2017-Early 2018) # That's So Raven (January 17, 2003-November 10, 2007; reruns April 2014-present) # The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (March 18, 2005-September 1, 2008; reruns April 2014-present) # Wizards of Waverly Place (October 12, 2007-January 6, 2012; reruns Coming Late 2017-Early 2018) # TBA # Reruns of ended Disney Junior series # Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-November 6, 2016; reruns March 2016-present) # TBA # Reruns of ended Disney XD series # TBA # Upcoming Programs (As of February 2017) Reruns of current Disney Channel series # TBA # Reruns of current Disney Junior series # Mickey and the Roadster Racers (January 15, 2017-present; Coming March 2017-present) # Reruns of current Disney XD series # TBA # Reruns of ended Disney Channel series # Hannah Montana (March 24, 2006-January 16, 2011; Coming Late 2017-Early 2018) # Sonny with a Chance (February 8, 2009-January 2, 2011; Coming Late 2017-Early 2018) # Wizards of Waverly Place (October 12, 2007-January 6, 2012; Coming Late 2017-Early 2018) # TBA # Reruns of ended Disney Junior series # TBA # Reruns of ended Disney XD series # TBA # Former Programs (As of February 2017) Reruns of Disney Channel series # TBA # Coming Soon Countdown to Teen Disney Coming Soon Countdown to Teen Disney TV Schedule Coming Soon Official TV Schedule First Week Schedule Coming Soon Second Week Schedule Coming Soon See also * Disney Channel * Disney Junior * Disney XD * Disney Classic * Playhouse Disney * Toon Disney * Pixar Channel * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto the Dog * Pete * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * DuckTales * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Walt Disney * Disney * Walt Disney Pictures * Buena Vista * ABC Family * Freeform * The End ©2017 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2017 Iannielli Legend Productions. ©2017 Iannielli Corporation.